Deus Ex: Critical Mass
by Jon Repesh
Summary: Adam Jensen tracks a cyborg crew targeting Sarif Industries.


The evolution revolution rages on. Both sides of this historic ethical conflict remain resolved. On one side are the Transhumanists, who acclaim any means of enhancing the human condition a godsend. On the other is the peculiar coalition of the religious right and anti-war left, who respectively regard augmentation a spiritual outrage and military escalator. The impasse only widens with no detente imminent. For one Adam Jensen, he is caught squarely between a rock and a hard place. Unlike some, he did not choose his augmented condition. His body was critically injured during routine security duties for Sarif Industries, his life miraculously saved by these pioneering procedures. The irony is they now permit the performing of those same duties. They vary, from protective assignments of Sarif personnel to covert missions tracking those targeting the company for ruin. Their motives span the spectrum, from personal to pious, financial to philosophical. No tactic is unthinkable, with corporate espionage leading the charge, rousing more than market share decline. Most of the company's high tech designs have military applications, making various people keenly intrigued. Aug apps are a hot commodity on the black market, sampled by every echelon of organized crime, though the underworld is not its only devotee. The elderly covet its physical promise, while the young avail its lifestyle delights. All brought about by company founder David Sarif, a brilliant man and true seer, though many don't share his vision. Alas skeptics are but one concern. The media plays a significant role with its critical commentary, thus lowering Sarif stock and invigorating the competition with thoughts of takeover. It's a complex situation lacking forthright solutions. Meanwhile time marches on.

While Jensen has countless problems to address, the most pressing is the persistent pilfering of industrial secrets. A consummate crew of augmented mercs infiltrated the company, its score comprised of secret data now being ransomed for exorbitant money. Its worth is immeasurable and beyond financial. They detail studies of a sensitive nature with devastating results if word leaked. Many customers yearn for its contents, specifically governments plotting to impact their own geopolitical affairs. How the crew got their biotech remains a mystery. Ex-military perhaps, black market quite likely. There is no shortage of shady surgeons soliciting their services, if the price is right naturally. Superior strength, exceptional speed, infrared imaging; it's all available. Titanium dermal casing renders body armor obsolete. Retinal weaving bestows night vision worthy of a hawk. Steel fiber sinews gives one man the strength of ten. Expansive exo-skeletons add height and mass to anyone hitherto small in stature, answering lifetime dreams. Descriptions and power parameters of the crew remain vague. They first surfaced two months back, looting weaponry from a foreign armory. Little evidence was left, conjuring a commander demanding faultless execution. For Jensen, it's business as usual.

The data stolen concerned the Typhoon Claymore System, a program which enables the user to become a human fragmentation device, all controlled by a neural network of unparalleled sophistication. The thought alone boggles the mind, but if the press gets wind all hell'll break loose. Defensive application is one thing. Offensive destruction of this magnitude offends the senses of even the staunchest advocate. In retrospect the movement has lost its way. Its genesis centered on the prolonging of life, not the curtailing of it. Alas expediency prevailed. Without the revenue generated from military wares, the resources wouldn't exist for more enlightened pursuits. David Sarif's intentions were honorable, but first and foremost he's a pragmatist, and with that comes the potential for disaster. Jensen has one lead, an inveterate gangster and virtual reality fanatic frustrated by the tech's inherent limitations. He desired the real thing, not some ersatz existence. Carmine Stone envisioned himself a super man, with capabilities beyond that of flesh and blood. Forays into a virtual world merely whetted his appetite, revealing the promise available to those daring to be different. The gap between fantasy and reality has lessened, though the mind remains the weakest link. Dissociative disorders are common among Augs, whose grandest dreams quickly become their fiercest nightmares. Delusions of grandeur and paranoia are endemic, and with the power many possess, dire consequences await. Just more fodder for the critics and why an emergency conclave was scheduled between Sarif and Jensen.

"Adam, how've you been since we last spoke?"

"**The usual complaints. The new hydraulic quads don't live up to specs."**

"How's your right eye?"

"**Better, though I can't see as far as I should." **

"Go see Marcovic. She's the best we've got."

"**That'll have to wait."**

"What's new on the heist?"

"**Possibly Stone, though it's not his style."**

"The press is having a field day over this. If they find out what was taken…."

"**If it is Stone, he'll have other plans. If it's someone else…."**

"Where to, Chicago?"

"**Old school gangsters and crooked cops. I wouldn't have it any other way."**

"Malik's waiting for you. She's testing the new chopper. State of the art, even by our standards. Of course it still takes the right person to fly it."

"**What's new on the takeover?"**

"Same shit. Two corporations in Asia pooling their resources for one last push, though I question they can come up with that kind of cash."

"**Unless they have ways of making money we're unaware of."**

"Meaning…?"

"**Triad. Those guys crave enhancement."**

"What's the word on the street?"

"**Nothing about Chinese players in Detroit. Doesn't mean they're not here."**

"Don't waste time in Chicago if nothing results."

"**That's what the chopper's for. Has Pritchard come up with anything?"**

"Large money transfer to a bank in the Caymans from an Asian account, owners unknown. What raised a flag was it happened the day after the heist."

"**Could be a payoff, though I'd be surprised if the crew didn't use the tech themselves." **

"Which means we may have two parties in possession of one of the most destructive weapons in existence. I don't have to tell you time is critical."

"**It always is." **

Faridah Malik is the best chopper pilot money can buy. Her military tenure alone merits a highlight reel. She enlisted in the air force directly after high school with a keen desire to fly. Both her father and grandfather were air force pilots before gaining employment in the private sector. Indeed flying's in the family blood. After two tours of duty, climaxing in several commendations and the prestigious piloting of an Apache Longbow, she was recruited personally by David Sarif. He urgently needed someone to test prototypes while also doubling as security. In just two years she has proven invaluable, with Jensen teaming with her on all his missions. Her remarkable aerial skills and steely nerves make her the ideal counterpoint to Jensen's bravado. While he still harbors reservations about placing her at mortal risk, she's no stranger to danger, already being a grizzly veteran at twenty eight. No surprise when the going gets rough, there's no one he'd rather have beside him. The time has come for the two to talk before venturing again toward perils unknown.

"**I hear you got a new ride."**

"Fully loaded. 0 to 300 in 6.2 seconds. Enough firepower to knock out Mt. Rushmore."

"**Sweet."**

"They did an amazing job, though I'll be performing a lifetime of servitude if I total it."

"**Look on the bright side. If you do, you won't be around anyway."**

"Funny, except you'll be with me."

"**They'll just rebuild me, then **_**I'll**_** be working for free."**

"Where're we heading?"

"**Chicago. We've got a crew to stop."**

"You got a plan this time?"

"**We may have to do things the old fashioned way and bust some heads." **

"Sounds like business as usual. How you feeling?"

"**Fine. A few cans of oil and I'm ready for another three thousand miles."**

"You under warranty?"

"**Ask David, he's got my pink slip. Speaking of which, let's check out that chopper."**

The Sarif Scorpion X-12 is a modern military marvel. Firepower, performance, range; it has it all. Four T700 turbo shaft engines, terrain masking guidance, nose mounted sensors, self sealing fuel system, and that's just the operational features. Next comes the ordnance. 50 mm chain guns, hydra rocket pods, hellfire missiles; an amazing piece of machinery with stunning visual design to match. Whatever opinions one may have about Sarif Industries, there's no denying the quality of their goods. They're the industry leader, employing the brightest minds in the world. Their engineers are renowned for innovation and insight. Their manufacturing plants utilize state of the art automation. Their proven track record is the gold standard all business aspires. Even the Japanese are envious, indirectly bringing Jensen back to the matters at hand. He's starting to discount Stone as a suspect. The proposed takeover originates overseas, the money transfer as well. Though likely not involved himself, Stone is a player and well informed. Jensen needs more info on the transfer, and with that in mind immediately contacts the company's hacker extraordinaire for further details.

Francis Pritchard is yet another member of Sarif Industries intelligence team. Born in France, he attended Oxford on a scholastic scholarship, majoring in math and computer science. Upon graduation he was recruited by MI-6 to assist in their cyber schemes. After ten years of exemplary service, hampered by financial and professional limitations, he entered the private sector. The transition proved beneficial. He now exclusively conducts all the company's encryption and hacking needs, quickly establishing a prominent reputation in both fields. His input is considerable. Jensen consults him freely, and along with Malik provides invaluable support.

"**Pritch, give me the low down on the transfer."**

"Ten million dollars was moved from a Hong Kong bank to the Caymans the day after the heist. Encryption shields were tricky, but nothing I haven't seen before. The question of sender and recipient is another matter. In cases like this ghost accounts are established, so no I.D. is likely."

"**How much activity was going on in these accounts?"**

"That was the only transaction."

"**What names were on them?"**

"The Chinese account was listed as a corporation, C.B. Enterprises. Cayman had an individual's name, James Cannon. The name was a dead end. The corporation is listed as a biotech company. Unfortunately no one's heard of them."

"**When was the money first deposited in Hong Kong?"**

"The day before the transfer. Everything took place within two days."

"**Let me guess. The money's gone."**

"Yes, and no deposit of that amount has appeared anywhere else."

"**Great."**

"What's your next move?"

"**A guy named Stone."**

"I'll keep an eye on the accounts. Whoever's involved may not have finished their spending spree."

"**Keep me posted."**

Chicago's a big city with an even bigger crime problem. No real surprise, considering its gangster pedigree pre-dates Prohibition. Stone's family worked the rackets for years. His grandfather ran liquor to Canada and his old man smuggled guns, so it was only natural that a tough street kid would follow in their footsteps. He was first arrested at twelve, on probation by fifteen, with everything going downhill from there. You name the vice, he indulged it. When the opportunity arose to deal black market enhancements, he found his calling. For Stone, augmentation was not just financially rewarding, it was emotionally exhilarating, nirvana, better than drugs. Of course like any addiction, it takes a certain demeanor to savor it. After his bionic makeover, he made a reputation for himself both in Chicago and Detroit. He's primarily known as a solo act, more likely functioning as an intermediate. His home base is The Eclipse, a mob owned lounge ordinarily secure from prying eyes. Of course they've never encountered anyone like Jensen before. While not averse to fisticuffs, what he wants is talk. Should some occur however, he would relish the workout.

A quick reconnaissance of the club's exterior finds nothing alarming. The few cars in attendance reflect a quiet Tuesday night. While there may be a corresponding small crowd inside, their reduced number can be offset by extreme firepower or enhancements, Stone's undoubtedly being formidable. He allegedly strikes a commanding presence, rising well over six feet tall and weighing a hefty two seventy five. One would think all that bulk would slow you down. Just the opposite. A key aspect in augmentation is lower body strengthening, increasing both running and jumping prowess. Once a firm base has been established, the upper body evolves, with the end result being quite imposing. As Jensen enters the lounge he immediately initiates peripheral scanning. Smart vision allows a spacious interior to be searched in seconds, swiftly discerning whatever hot spots exist. It doesn't take long to find his quarry. At a rear table stands a mountain of a man, with heat readings off the charts. Like a massive engine, aug apps generate extreme temperature and can be detected by anyone fitted with heat sensors. No point waiting on ceremony. He's travelled far for this meeting. It's time for an introduction. 

"**Carmine Stone, I presume."**

"Who the hell are you?"

"**Adam Jensen. I work for Sarif."**

"Get lost. I had nothing to do with your tech."

"**You know about it?"**

"Word travels fast."

"**What you hear?"**

"If that stuff gets in the wrong hands, you're in trouble."

"**It's already in the wrong hands. It belongs to Sarif."**

"You crossed a line and it's come back to bite you on the ass. Any time you deal with weapons…"

"**Your father dealt weapons. You deal enhancements."**

"Only the fun stuff. You can shove that destruction shit."

"**Tell me what you know. I'll make it worth your while."**

"You don't have enough money, plus you don't look tough enough to beat it out of me."

"**This isn't some macho bullshit game. Innocent lives are at stake."**

"Which is why I don't deal in it. You can have your politics. I'm just a business man."

"**You do a lot of business in Detroit."**

"Sometimes, though not what you're thinking."

"**You'd be set for life."**

"You're clueless."

"**Shed some light."**

"There's a revolution going on. Haven't you heard?"

"**I live in it every god damn day."**

"It's just going to get worse. There's some heavy players in the game now."

"**Triad?"**

"Look to the east." 

The veil of mystery is lifting. Further signs point to Hong Kong, and if accurate, likely involvement by Zhao Yun Ru, CEO of Tai Yong Medical. She and her arcane allies have coveted Sarif for years. First came the olive branch with tenders of merger. When they were summarily rejected, harsher tactics were employed, culminating in the recent theft. The ruse is audacious, a violent takeover in the true sense of the term. The concept of corporations waging war is nothing new. Their resources surpass many nations with agents positioned throughout the world. They have routinely played a role in global affairs, it's just more brazen now, and with today's technology and firepower agendas are attainable. Politics make for strange bedfellows, so liaisons between business and organized crime is no surprise. Triad has had ancient ties with feudalist empires, seldom shy about dirtying their hands. Things are no different today. Jensen needs to inform Sarif his suspicions were confirmed. Preemptive dialogue may deter tension from escalating, or at least buy precious time. Either way, it allows one to perceive the cards your opponent wields, and deduce whether or not a bluff is forthcoming.

David Sarif was not surprised by Jensen's report. A connection between the theft and takeover was all but certain, though he would prefer further corroboration. An international holo-call has been arranged with Ms. Ru to seek additional answers.

"David, I can't say this is a surprise."

"**Neither is you expecting my call. You always made it your business to know mine."**

"In today's world one needs to keep abreast. Sorry about your break-in."

"**Are you?"**

"You're on edge, I understand, so I'll let that remark slide. We can still settle our differences."

"**I've made it clear I don't want partners, especially yours. Their penchant for violence is unacceptable."**

"That's a bit hypocritical considering Mr. Jensen. Playing the victim derives sympathy, but ultimately does little for the bottom line. Opposition to augmentation started as a grass roots movement before growing into the vast organization it is today. We both know they're not going away."

"**They were not behind the theft. There's talk of Triad. That's your neck of the woods."**

"I know of these people, that's no secret. Times have changed however, and like any sensible group they have changed with them. They now prefer the carrot to a katana. When we last spoke, I stressed the importance of reconsidering our offer. It would only be a matter of time before I raised the capital necessary to buy a majority interest in your company. I wanted you to remain in the game. This has never been personal."

"**You'll forgive me if I take the theft of my property very personal. I'm not without the means to fight back."**

"I'm well aware of Jensen and his capabilities. He's quite loyal to you, I admire that. If only all employees were the same. Of course his very existence is at the heart of your problems."

"**Not all. In fact I see him as the solution."**

"You had your chance. I am just one piece of a much bigger and elaborate puzzle. You opened Pandora's Box with that device, and painting me the bad guy solves nothing. You made your bed."

"**If you have it, don't use it. It'll bloody anyone's hands who touch it, I swear."**

"You should have thought of that before you created it. It's far too late to take the high road."

"**Then we'll see each other in hell, won't we?"**

"Just another market for our products, right David?"

It's now clear a trip to Hong Kong is imminent. The Chinese harbor few fears of an augmented future. They regard it as an inevitable course for humanity and possibly its ultimate savior. Of course philosophical matters are for the pundits to ponder. Jensen prefers not to dwell on them, though reflection is natural when charging into battle. Change will always encounter resistance, no matter how minor, but a cultural evolution of this magnitude is radical indeed. Religious dogma has historically stood in the face of change, though singling out one faction as the hindrance is not only unfair but unsound. Jensen sees both sides, yet yearning for simpler times in a complex world is illogical. Resistance to augmentation is futile. Progress is inexorable. As far as the rest of his team is concerned, he's all alone. They have no enhancements to encumber their thoughts and are less conflicted because of it. Physical rehabilitation is just the beginning. The real challenge comes from within and emotional reprogramming. How apt a term for people now considered half machine. That's where Dr. Vera Marcovic excels with her singular sensitivity and insight. Jensen instantly struggled with his condition, thus becoming her toughest challenge and why she doggedly derides him, albeit with a sense of humor. From this an entire field of psychology has emerged, christened cyberpsych. The aug community has grown steadily, dividing family and friends. Some elicit envy, others fear, but seldom apathy. It's a brave new world requiring prudent foresight, and heaven help those unprepared.

Hong Kong is a wondrous city, teeming with cultural diversity. Just one visit remains indelible, though not always joyful. Adam Jensen can painfully attest. He's been here before, a sojourn marked by memories he longs to forget. An aborted mission compounded by personal loss is not soon forsaken. Alas misgivings muddle the present predicament. Clarity of thought is essential for this operation to succeed. He and Malik need to locate Tai Yong Medical's research lab. It is there they will test the stolen data. Jensen's geographic familiarity will prove beneficial. Pritchard's intel places the lab near the South China Sea, a secluded spot yet within close proximity of Hong Kong. What their eventual plans are remain unclear. The two fold attack on Sarif necessitates money acquisition and company scandal, either of which can be escalated by the device.The lab they seek figures to be large. The chopper's topographic radar system can quickly spot a building the size of a warehouse, with few fitting that description expected in the area. There will also be various heat readings indicating people, which between staff and security should total roughly a dozen. It's the security that concerns Jensen. Certainly they will be heavily enhanced, and considering his outmanned status, will need a hole card to counter. He just may have one in mind.

A building has been sighted that's notably conspicuous. In a wetlands area devoid of structures sits one akin to a military base. If not for its remoteness its very existence would be questioned. That same seclusion makes basic utilities a quandary, though one apparently overcome. Vast interior light is evident, likely due to large generators. The means of approach now becomes critical. It'll be quite wise to land afar and silently advance the remaining few yards on foot. Malik has done her job, the rest is up to Jensen. His plan is to avoid physical confrontation at all costs and hopefully coerce a stalemate. For that to happen, the person nominally in charge needs to have the authority to do so, hopefully Ru herself. The ploy is one of deception. A game of high stakes poker is about to commence, and the winner isn't always the one holding the better hand.

A heat scan has revealed adverse news. Jensen underestimated the number of security staff in attendance. It's not only a half dozen, but closer to two dozen augmented men, most likely members of Triad keeping a wary eye on their investment. No forceful tactics would succeed. Of course that's why a backup plan was conceived. The good news is the confirmation of Ru in attendance. A path of entry has been established which will avoid initial combat. He just wants to talk, and may fortune favor the cunning.

"**Good evening, Ms. Ru."**

"Mr. Jensen. I've been expecting you. Come in."

"**So much for the element of surprise. I was hoping you'd be here. We need to talk."**

"How refreshing. Sending a man of action to conduct diplomacy."

"**I may be a man of few words, but they do carry some weight….unless I'm wasting my time. Am I?"**

"That remains to be seen. What could you possibly have to say that could change things."

"**Two aspects of negotiation are understanding and compromise. Admittedly strange words coming from me. I'm usually enlisted after that approach has failed. We both know how effective violence can be to a quick resolution, however violence begets violence. You see where I'm going with this."**

"Those are strange words indeed from you, but not in the manner you think. You bemoan violence, yet you represent the man who created one of the most powerful weapons of destruction in existence. Your comments ring hollow."

"**The program's original intent was defensive."**

"Please, spare me talk of deterrence. A weapon is more than a threat. It is meant to be used."

"**Do you plan on using it?"**

"That decision's not entirely in my hands."

"**Now who's avoiding blame. It's not easy when it's your finger on the trigger."**

"We're all capable of things we'd rather forget."

"**How'd you get involved with Triad? It was they who pulled the heist, right?"**

"Their involvement in Chinese society is quite pervasive, similar to your Mafia. They're now engaged in all sorts of legitimate enterprises. Obviously some things don't change."

"**You're judged by the company you keep, a major reason David had no interest in your offers."**

"David Sarif would never entertain offers that didn't leave him in full control. Where's that compromise you mentioned earlier."

"**There can be no compromise with Triad. Once they're in….. What's your stake in all this?"**

"Would you believe history. I'm a veryambitious woman who intends to make her mark on it. We are truly living in revolutionary times, one that people in the future will look back upon with wonder. They will know my name."

"**History is a two edged sword. Legacy is one, infamy the other. Your actions suggest the latter."**

"Things are changing. What is considered wrong today could be righteous tomorrow, but we'll leave that to the academicians. I'm a business woman, and a damned good one at that, and right now it's time to get back to it. So if you have one last card to play, do so."

"**Indeed I do. I regret I have some bad news. You'll never get the program to work. There's been a viral kill switch implanted. The logarithmic code needed to crack it would take your finest hackers months to decipher. This entire affair has been for nothing."**

"If that's true, why are you here?"

"**We couldn't just let you waltz in and steal from us without some show of** **reprisal. Sarif does not take affronts lightly. It's my job to make certain of that."**

"I don't believe you."

"**The data is useless."**

"We'll test it."

"**I'm taking the program."**

"No you're not."

"**I may be outnumbered but I'll go down shooting."**

"Famous last words."

"**And guess who'll be my first target."**

"How dare you!"

"**I'm not afraid to die. Are you?"**

"You wouldn't get a shot off."

"**All I need is one."**

"You're bluffing."

"**It's high noon."**

"We can come to terms."

"**It's too late."**

"Name your price."

"**I have no price, damn it! You've got three seconds to make up your…."**

"Enough!"

"**At last…..sense prevails. You'll live. Now get over it."**

"You haven't seen the last of me."

"**Talk about famous last words. Here's mine. Don't ever come near Sarif Industries again."**

"Go to hell!"

"**I'm already there."**

As Jensen leaves the lab, he realizes he's shaking. He's been in conflicts before, but this was different. Once he entered, there was only one way out. He never would have killed Ru. If a fight ensued, he would have focused all his energy and firepower on destroying the tech. That was his only objective. He wasn't concerned about himself. After all, they can always rebuild him.


End file.
